not again
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: can emma ruin jesse's life again? is this girl good or evil and what is her dad thinking?please review it would mean loads to me since this is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma?EMMA?"

Emma woke from a sleep from the calls of Jesse, she must had fallen asleep in the bath if only she had the shower she was first going to have but she gave up and decided to have a bath because of the tiresome day she had. First she was woken at 3 AM because the twins Charlie and Charlotte needed a feed and then Adam had her and Jesse on errands all day. Then when she came home she had the twins to care for , even though they are 18 months they are crafty. Charlotte takes after her mum and is a psionic and Charlie takes after his dad and is a molecular.

Emma heard her name being called again,Jesse had been calling her for the last 10 minutes.

When she finally responded to Jesse she was so tired she hardly heard what he was saying.

"Emma, Adam wants us in the lab now."

"ok ,ok i am coming,what are the twins doing."

"they are asleep and hurry" Jesse answered her question.

Once Emma had gotten dressed and made her way to the lab, Adam had already started telling the others what they had to do, as soon as she walked into the room all eyes were on her,

"hey,are you feeling ok" Shalimar asked her "only its not like you to stay that long in the bathroom,"

"yeah ,I'm fine so wha..."

just then Emma had fainted, everyone was gathered around her, when she was finally conscious Adam asked"are you ok"

"yeah i just need to go to my room"

"you are not going anywhere, not until i find out what is wrong with you"

"I AM FINE FOR GOODNESS SAKE ADAM , SO LET ME GO TO MY ROOM, NOW! NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME I JUST NEED SOME SLEEP I HAVE HAD A VERY TIRING DAY!" with that she ran to her room nobody even stopped her, her little tantrum caught the eyes of her team mates and they were astonished at what had just happened. When she reached her room she locked the door and headed to her cupboard and took out a little purple box were she kept only personal and secret things. She brought out a pregnancy test a spare she had from the one when she did a test just before the twins were born. Heading towards her bathroom she was wondering whether it would be positive and if was what should she do, should she tell Jesse after all he was the last man she slept with. she couldn't remember what made her reach for it could it have been because the way she snapped at Adam or because she hadn't been feeling well for the past two weeks. It felt as if she was.

Emma looked at the test and was hoping it would be negative, she wanted it to be negative because she had already ruined Jesse's life when the twins were born, the only reason she slept with Jesse was because they both had a bad evening and they both thought it wouldn't do any harm. Both times they slept with each other was because of the bad evening they had. Since having the twins she hasn't been out much with the others and Jesse is always out and she is left to look after them, even in the early morning she is the one who has to feed them because Jesse is either out with a girl(seriously it is like he is turning into Brennan)or fast asleep and can't be bothered to get up

there was a knock on her bathroom door, "Emma, are you ok can i come in"

this was a familiar voice to Emma it was Shalimar, by now tears were streaming down Emma's face

Emma unlocked the bathroom door and let Shalimar in. Shalimar had sensed something was wrong with her best friend and wanted to know what was wrong, immediately Shalimar looked at Emma and then at her hand and saw the pregnancy test in Emma's hand."you can't possibly be, can you?"

"maybe, that is why i am doing the test just to be on the safe side. but Shal what if it is positive, what am i going to do. I can't tell Jesse because he will just get mad like last time and you know what happened. I was unconscious for at least three weeks."

"yeah i remember, what do you think it is"

there was a long silence then Emma said "it is time"

looking at the test Emma bust into tears and ran out of the bathroom leaving the test for Shalimar to look at. it was positive .an hour later Shalimar found Emma in her room crying but to make things worst the twins had woken up and were crying too. Shalimar went to the cot and tended to the twins and sorted them out and then went over to Emma and noticed a pen knife in Emma' s hand and blood on the sheets, " Adam i think you need to come to Emma's room i just found her with a pen knife and her sheets are covered in blood and she is unconscious. " with that Adam was in Emma's room in a matter of seconds he wanted to see what had happened. "do you know what the matter is with her" just then the others came in. they saw Emma but Jesse went over to the twins and picked up Charlotte who was awake but thankfully Charlie had fallen asleep.

In the lab Adam was trying to stitch up the wounds Emma had made with the pen knife, fortunately the wounds weren't that deep, but Adam did come across the fact that she was pregnant again. "Shalimar can you come to the lab please"once she had entered Adam asked her if she knew about Emma's pregnancy and if so for how long. Shalimar had told him of the events of the morning and left the lab.

It was really late in the morning and Emma had woken up,trying to move she found out she had been strapped to the table and was unable to move properly. Adam had put her on a monitor one that would beep if she was wake and let him know. Within 2 minutes Adam was in the lab tending to Emma."what on earth do you think you were doing?" was the first question he asked her.

"i don't know i just couldn't face life any more"

"Emma i know you are pregnant and i think i now know why you fainted earlier on this morning , it was your body's way of telling you that it is not ready to have another child because your mutation is still not complete and may be harmful to the baby."

"what shall i do i have already ruined Jesse's life and i can't do it a second time" with that Emma ran out of the lab and was in tears, hoping not to bump into anyone but unfortunately she did bump into someone, that some one was...

Jesse, this made her cry harder. She then run to her room and locked the door and fell onto her bed. Jesse had followed her to see what was wrong, when she wouldn't let him in he used his power and phased through the door, seeing Emma on the bed he went over to her to try and find out why she was crying. "sssshhh, you can tell me what is wrong, what is the matter?" Emma didn't know how to tell him so she sent a projection of her face with a pregnancy test showing that it is positive. She knew that he got the image because he just left afterwards to get his mind around it.

The next morning Emma walked into the kitchen and smelt the smell of bacon her favourite and this was a treat for her made by Jesse, he had finally figured out the image but without knowing, this made Emma feel sick. She ran out of the room and into the bathroom and got sick in the toilet, her morning sickness had already kicked in. making her way into the kitchen again she saw that Jesse had laid out a bowl of cereal for her and a glass of water to settle her stomach. Then Brennan and Shalimar walked in and saw Emma looking a little pale. "how are you feeling,"Shalimar asked

"oh you know, i am pregnant and the morning sickness has already kicked in " hearing what Emma just said Brennan started choking on the piece of toast he had taking a bite of."you're pregnant, and who may the father be?" Emma replied "oh Jesse is the father" now Emma was feeling a little weak and tried to grab on to the edge of the side of the counter and before she knew it she was on the floor with the others gathered around her trying to wake her up. "Adam , Emma has just fainted again, what shall we do"Jesse called into his com-link. "ok bring her to the lab, think i can help but I'm not so sure." jess went over to Emma but found himself across the room he kind of guessed that she didn't want him near her. Brennan went over to Emma and was successful in picking her up. Shalimar was next to Jesse to see if he was ok and was kind of surprised at her friends power and what she can do. Jesse got up and made his way to the lab to see what was wrong with Emma and why he was suddenly thrown against the wall.

Once Adam had done all tests he could think of he finally told the others that the child Emma was carrying was actually using its powers and making Emma do things she didn't have control over, just then the computer was going off signalling that there was a new mutant in trouble "go , now remember what i told you lot yesterday you are going to need it, i will look after Emma until you all come back,"

_**at the alleyway**_

when Jesse arrived at the scene with Shalimar the new mutant was using her powers to defeat Eckharts agents, Shalimar and Jesse just stood back and watched her they were amazed at how well she was controlling the situation. She used a power none of them had witnessed it was one that used all four powers together because this new mutant had part of elemental, feral, molecular and psionic in her. This was a amazing site and at the same time took up so much energy that once she had finished using the four powers together she collapsed on the floor but a kind of protective bubble formed around her that shocked anyone that came near it, this is when Shalimar and Jesse both stepped in and help fight off the agents. Once they had finished they made their way to the young girl on the floor, the protective bubble was lowered as they approached allowing Jesse to pick her up

"Brennan can you please come and get us, we have the new mutant,"asked Shalimar through her com link. "ok , if you just turn left now i am landing"Brennan replied. "did you get that jess come on"

making their way on to the helix Jesse lay the girl onto the chair were Emma usually sat and sat down himself "she looks quite young are you sure that she is a new mutant." Brennan asked. together Jesse and Shalimar both said "yes we are sure"

"adam we are on our way and we have the girl, she is good" Adam said "i know, i trained her when she used to live with me

"what do you mean"

"well shal remember those two years you wanted a break and i let you go, i kind of fostered her for the whole two years and when you said you were coming back i had to send her back to the foster home to where i now regret"

"why is that?"

"the only reason why she was in the foster home was that her father was a bastard and abused her badly if you can try looking at her right arm he shot her at the afge of 4,"

"4 that is qutie young isn't it"

"yeah , but she was pregnant at the age of 9 because of her father a i bet you can guess how he did it, this was only able to happen because of her mutation she went through puberty earlier and her son is now 5 or 6"

"wow that father of hers is definitely sick" Brennan and Jesse were not even listening to Shalimar and Adams conversation and were concentrating on getting this girl back to sanctuary.

"Adam what is her name"

"her name is daniella"

now brennan and jesse were listening and heard that her name was daniella, but luckily they didn't hear any of the conversation earlier before. Then emma spoke saying "is she ok, does she look hurt in any way" with emma speaking adam just looked at her to see if she was ok, herself but before he could ask her anything shal answered "no she doesn't but she does look worn out because she did use a lot of energy fighting eckharts agents, but you better have a look at her yourself because at the moment she is unconscious. So i can't exactly do anything at the moment"

"ok shal when you get back i want you to do the report so we can put it the files and bren bring daniella to the lab, jess i want you to help shal ok is that alright,"

they all answered together "yes, adam,"

when they arrived at sanctuary bren took daniella to the lab and found adam and emma there waiting and jesse and shalimar went over to the computer to fill in the report on the finding of the new mutant.


	2. lab

_**In the lab**_

"adam here she is"

"great bren put her down there," brennan put the girl on the bed in the lab while doing tests on daniella , adam had realised that she was not doing well at all, he had noticed more scars on her back and there was a fresh gun shot wound then when her her tests were completed he found out that she was pregnant again and this time unfortunately for her she was carrying twins, when he had finished he realised he was the only one in the room who was awake because emma was in the corner huddled up sleeping. "jess, would you please come down to the lab because emma has fallen asleep here"

"sure i will be right there," he replied.

In the morning daniella had woken up quite early so early that everyone at sanctuary was asleep , so she went past adam who asleep on the chair next to the lab bed and went to the kitchen to get a drink, she still remebered where everything was, going into the kitchen she saw it was a mess that no one had done the dishes so she went over to the sink and rinsed out the plates and started to load the dishwasher and was thinking that it was something she could do because they had saved her out there. Just as daniella had put the last dish in was about to start it shal came in and was just about to do the dishwasher before everyone woke up "what do you thnk you are doing?"

jumping daniella answered "oh sorry, but i couldn't help it, i know it is not much but i saw the kitchen was kind of a mess so i did the dishwasher, i hope you don't mind i want to do something for you all to say a big thankful for saving me and my twins"

"twins?" shal said stopped in her tracks

"yeah, i thought adam would of told someone knowing him,"

"no he didn't but he did tell me of your past, he told me about your father,"

"oh my father , that sick fucking bastard who hates my fucking guts just because i am his only daughter he knows about,"

"so you hate him that much"

"how could guess?" saying in a sarcastic tone

there was a long silence then daniella said "do you think the others mind if i cook them breakfast?"

"you really want to make it up to us don't you?"

"yes i do"

"ok then if you cook then i will help, i will tell you everyone likes"

"thanks, i would be really greatful for that"

it was coming to 7AM and daniella had made everyone breakfast, in fact it was actually shalimars turn to cook and shalimar didn.t mind giving her pointers on what everyone likes and how they like it. By 7.30 everyone was up and at the table except emma who was still in bed with a bad headache. Brennan and jesse commented on the food, thinking it was shalimar who had cooked it. Shalimar couldn't take the rap for cooking the food but before she had said anything daniella had walked in through the door and everyone had thought she was just waking up and exploring the place when in fact she just pretended she was asleep because 20 minutes ago she was up and cooking the food. "so how are you feeling,"

"fine, just exploring, you know it has been a long time since i came here, where is emma?"

"she is still sleeping, why do you want to ask her something?"brennan asked  
"a matter of fact yes i do,"

"is it something i can help with?"

"NO YOU FUCKING WELL CAN'T!" daniella had snapped and ran straight to the bathroom.

Shalimar had ran after her with brennan, adam and jesse behind her, but jesse didn't go to the bathroom but went to check on emma. "emma how are you feeling?"

"fine, what is going on out there?"

"oh nothing only the girl is asking for you and snapped at brennan,"

"asking for me, but why?"

"beats me but when brennan asked her if he can help she snapped at him and ran to the bathroom, shal , adam and bren all ran after her but i came here to check on you and to see if you can help, seeing it was you she first asked for,"

"ok i will be there in a few minutes, would you please check on the twins then,"

"ok" with that he went to the twins room and emma put on her dressing gown and made her way to the bathroom to see how the others were coping. When she arrived she heard daniella screaming at the others all kinds of things but mainly swear words and brennan and adam standing out side of the bathroom as far away as possible and shalimar was right next to the door. "emma thank goodness you are here" brennan whispered as he caught the sight of emma, "DON'T THINK I DIDN'T HERE THAT!" screamed daniella from the bathroom.emma made her way to the door and knocked on it. The door poened and both shalimar and emma was dragged into the bathroom and before both adam and brennan could get to it the door was closed and sanctuary was back to its normal peaceful atmosphere.

_**In the bathroom**_

daniella was in tears and wouldn't talk to shalimar or emma but emma could feel why she was unhappy and was causing so much fuss, she turned to shalimar and explained that the pregnancy was a recent pregnancy about the same time hers was and is scarewd out of her wits because this is the first time she has been around men who have not assaulted her within the first twenty four hours of meeting them. Shalimar put her arm around daniella and said "its ok but i think the guys will be ok if the three of us disappear for a while,"

"how long for only..."

"why do you have to do something?"

"maybe but i think it can wait,"

"good and you can also tell me how you learnt to be a good cook,"

"why?how do you know she can cook?" these questions came from emma

"she cooked breakfast this morning but the guys think it was me and i was going to tell them but daniella told me not to,"

"ok"

the three girls came out of the cramped bathroom and made their way to the dining room to finish their breakfast, breakfast was quiet the boys just sat there looking how well the girls got on well with the new arrival. "hey adam emma and i thought that we would take daniella out, you know to do girl stuff, that is alright isn't it"

"well, i don't know, i mean she is going to be safe with you two there so i don't see why not, but be careful, anything suspicious call and get out of there," he stood up and walked towards the door "oh daniella, i have something of yours," he gave her back her com ring "you must of forgotten it when you chucked it at my head when you left last time,"

"thanks adam, i thought you would of gotten rid of it, since how i reacted when you told me i had to leave and wasn't going to come back, sorry about what i said,"

"all is forgotten, go and have fun, before i change my mind."

the three girls got ready and was out of the by ten that morning


	3. the shops

_**The shops **_

the three girls were having fun having the whole day to shop, they were mainly buying stuff for daniella, adam had told them to get her stuff because he has spoken to social services and has fostered her again, because he thinks she would be safer with him and the team. Emma, shalimar and daniella had finished getting daniella most of the essentials and decided to go and look at the clothes,while changing into the new outfits emma and shalimar had picked out for daniella, daniella had this feeling that some was watching her from afar.

"Hey daniella are you done, em and i would love to see what they look like on you,"

"hold on i will be out in a second," daniella replied and walked out to see what both emma and shalimar thought of the top and jeans they had picked out, "they suit you well,"

"they do don't they, too bad we are only getting essentials today and i left my money at sanctuary,"

"hey em want to buy them for her as a welcome present," shalimar whispered to emma

"sure but how do we buy it without her knowing,"

"i have a plan,"shalimar and emma were so wrapped up in planning on how they were going to buy the clothes they didn't notice daniella go into the changing rooms.

Meanwhile emma and shalimar were talking daniella had gone into the changing rooms and decided to change back into her clothes, as she turned around to leave daniella saw someone, when she got closer she noticed who it was, it was her dad she screamed like hell and tried to get pass him to go to shalimar and emma but he caught hold of her and held a small instrument to her back, emma and shalimar heard daniella scream and ran into the changing rooms. The first thing they saw was a man with an arm around daniella's throat and had brought the small instrument to face, they realized it was a small knife, shalimar tried walking towards the daniella and the stranger but then heard daniella say "shal this is my dad" this made shalimar stop in her tracks but before she was able to do anything daniella's dad had used the knife on daniella's face making a large scar on her right cheek starting from her nose down. Daniella screamed and was instantly dropped to the ground as her dad let go of her and made his way to the exit, shalimar ran after him and was not able to catch up with him because he had phased into a nearby wall. Running back to the changing rooms shalimar saw emma help daniella up, daniella now had a large scar on her face that was visible and she knew that both her and emma were going to get an earful when they get back to sanctuary. " are you ok ?" shalimar asked daniella as she went to her and stood next to emma, daniella was now in a chair and replied, "yeah, i am fine not much harm done, its not like he shot me like last time he got angry i ran away,"

"you mean to say he does this all the time," both shalimar and emma both said together

by now daniella was crying, partly because her face was stinging and partly because it had reminded her how badly she was treated by her dad. "yeah, he does but i am used to it, he either pulls out a knife or a gun to hurt me, last time it was a gun but this time i was let off lightly because you guys came running in," after saying that she got up and hugged both emma and shalimar and said "thanks, if you guys hadn't shown up, the outcome would have been somewhat different,."

before they had left the changing rooms they had to think of something to cover daniella's face so it wouldn't arouse any suspicion from the other customers, they didn't know what to do, all three looked into the bags from earlier on when emma pulled out a first aid kit, adam had instructed them all to carry one just in case he wasn't around and emma had bought one for daniella earlier on and one for herself. Within minutes both emma and shalimar patched daniella up and were on their way out when shalimar said she would catch up with the two t the food court, she decided now would be the best time to buy the outfit daniella had tried on before the incident before daniella's dad had arrived, once she had brought the outfit shalimar made her way to the food court to catch up with emma and daniella, she found them at a table talking. "hey what do you have there," daniella asked as soon as shalimar sat down, "oh, nothing to worry about,"

"i was talking to emma and i think we should let adam know now what just happened, so when we get back to sanctuary, we won't be in trouble about not letting him know,"

"sounds like a plan, so who's ring shall we use,"

" i think mine will do, even though it hasn't been used for sometime i think it will work,"

"ok, but where shall we do it?"

" i was thinking that we shall tell him on the way back in the car, because we will be the only ones there,"

"ok, but aren't we going to get lunch first i am hungry," shalimar asked

"yeah, sure but i haven't got any money so i will wait till we get back and besides i not really hungry,"daniella said

"well then i am going to get something small for now and get something big at sanctuary because i am only peckish, do you want something daniella because i can pay for you,"

"no, i am fine, like i said i am not really hungry,"

"do you want a drink then, you could do with something in your system,"

"oh, ok then i will have a, i don't know, a water,"

"why don't you have a lemonade or something?" shalimar asked

"no , i will stick with water because i am not a fan of fizzy drinks they are filled too much crap and they give me a stomach ache,"

"ok, a water, fine with me,shal what do you want?" emma asked.

" my usual," replied shalimar

after shalimar had finished her lunch and emma her snack the three made their way to the car, they stuck their bags in the boot and made their way to sanctuary, during their ride back daniella thought it would be a good idea to contact adam, but realized her ring wouldn't work, so emma and shalimar took it in turns to tell adam what had happened theirs luckily he liked the idea that they had bothered to call adam before they got to sanctuary and he didn't sound to angry at them, but they didn't see his face so they couldn't really see his reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Back at sanctuary**_

As soon as the girls were back at sanctuary, they were greeted by both brennan and jesse because adam had told them to bring daniella to the lab as soon as she comes in. when jesse saw daniella's face he said "what happened to you," and without having time to say daniella was whisked to the lab where adam was waiting patiently.

"how are you?" adam asked as daniella was placed on a chair near a table with all types of surgical equipment, daniella replied "fine, if you exclude the fact that my dad just attacked me at a shopping centre and emma and Shalimar didn't have a chance with him even if though tried to help.

"so they did try and stop him, "

"yeah they did, they really were trying their best to free me from his grasp and once he had cut my face Shalimar had tried running after him but didn't succeed because she knew it he had phased through the walls,"

"Right, so you are telling me that you don't want me to go hard on them, "

"no, I don't want you tell them off at all, because they did protect me, even though my dad did cut my face, they still prevented him from doing anything horrid to me, that was only because they were there he split second I screamed,"

"where were they before your dad showed up?"

"they were waiting for me to get changed, I told them that since we were out we should try some clothes on for the next time we go there so we know what to buy next time leaving time to do more clothes shopping or shoe shopping," throughout the whole of the conversation adam had patched up daniella, this was the only way for him to get daniella's mind of what he was doing so talking to her helped both him and her in a way. "oh I see, so what happened afterwards,"

"what after I tried on the clothes or after my dad did this." Pointing to her face

"after your dad did that,"

"well luckily emma had brought herself a new first aid kit because she tried her best to patch it up, then we went o the car and made our way home and rang you in the process, we thought that it would be better if we did it in the car then no one would be able to see us using the com- rings and won't be suspicious,"

"why didn't you use yours, remember I installed those headphones so people would think it is hands free,"

"yeah I remember, but it wouldn't of worked,"

"and why is that?"

"Oh, maybe the fact that mine isn't working,"

"Oh, right,"

Then daniella jumped off of the chair and stood up and asked "so where am I going to sleep, while I am here?"

"the same place you slept last time you were here, and it is the same way after you left, so I hope you like it still,"

"thanks adam," she then went and hugged adam before leaving to go to her old room

Running to her room she passed both emma and shalimar, they were both puzzled in why the young girl was running so happily, following her they saw her stop at a door that adam had forbidden all of mutant x to go in daniella pressed her ring towards the pad by the door making it open, she then stepped into it and called "are you two going to stay there all day or are you coming in?"

Emma and shalimar went to the room and entered, they saw what they mainly had in their rooms. "do you like it? this used to be my room when I was here and adam has kept it the same ever since,"

"yeah it is great, don't you think it is small though?"

"no, it is fine, and besides I am used to having small rooms, I have had smaller,"

Sitting down on her old bed memories of her past flooded back to her a mixture of both good and bad, good ones were when she was here and how well she was nicely treated the bad ones of her dad, but the bad ones were stronger than the others which made both emma and shalimar concerned. "daniella are you _ok_?" shalimar asked with concern in her voice, this got daniella out of her dream world "yeah I'm fine,"

"oh by the way I spoke to adam, first turn your rings off, we don't want him listening in," with that they both turned their rings off and daniella continued to speak "I told him that as soon as we were out of the clothes shop we made our way back to sanctuary and didn't go to the food court ok,"

"ok," both emma and shalimar replied, once they had finished talking the two of them turned their rings back on and help daniella re arrange her room so it gave the impression that it was bigger, they tried all types of ways but ended up putting her bed the same way shalimar had placed hers in her room, after two hours emma had realised the time "hey we better go and eat something, it is 5 in the evening,"

"you're right, lets go i am really hungry now you said that,"

"yeah you're right i'll catch up with you later, i need to get used to this and i'm not really hungry i had a apple when i came back," emma knew daniella was lying but didn't say anything and left with shalimar behind her, the two glanced at each other as they exited the room and they both knew that she was lying and both mentally agreed that they would watch her carefully to see if she ate anything at all.

Entering the kitchen emma went over to jesse who had decided to cook him and emma's dinner for that evening and had also warmed up the twins' food, shalimar headed to the fridge and looked at what she and brennan had on their shelves and the only thing she found was some cheese and took it out, jesse had looked at shalimar and said that brennan had took the food out a while a go and chucked it in the bin

before walking over to the garden and told him to tell her to meet him there. Once jesse had finished talking shalimar ran to the garden because she was angry at him but when she came in to view of the garden she saw that the garden table had a table cloth on and two candles were lit, then she felt something on her back and then it moved slowly over to her eyes covering them before she could do anything, "bren, i know that is you, quit fooling around and tell me why you took all of our food,"

"oh i took the food and turned it into this," removing his hands away from shalimars face revealing a table set for two and dinner was nicely prepared and arranged, shalimar hadn't realised the real intentions brennan had a asked her to come there, once the two had finished dinner brennan brought out some desert and had hidden a ring in it. After two bites into her desert shalimar had had found the ring, then looked up at brennan she hadn't noticed him watching her until she had found the ring, he then knelt down and asked "shal, i bet you know what i am going to say but i am going to say it anyway, shal will you marry me?"

shalimar just stood there for at least 3 seconds and hugged brennan and screamed "yeah, yes i will," the two just stood there hugging each other but happy of the outcome of the evening, when it was around ten when they both decided to go to bed and tell the others in the morning. When they entered sanctuary emma pulled shalimar away from brennan to talk to her, "shal its daniella, she said she was going to come to dinner later and she never turned up and then i went to see if she was ok and her door was locked and she wasn't answering, would you help because she trusts you more than any one,"

"how do you know that?" shalimar asked

"do you even remember i am a telempath, or do you just say it for the fun of it, by the way i sensed it from her,"

" right i'll help then,"

both emma and shalimar made their way to daniella's room


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as shalimar and emma came to daniella's room they heard daniella shouting out the words help and stop it dad but it kept stopping and starting every little while. Shalimar tried opening daniella's door but wasn't successful, which meant for her to call jesse, meanwhile daniella had linked herself with emma and had mentally told her what was happening and that her dad ha found sanctuary and she could guess what he was doing to her.

Meanwhile in daniella's room

"Come daniella, you know you love it when your father makes love to you,"

"I hate it! You ugly bastard,"

Those words caused him to strip more clothes of daniella's body leaving more of her body exposed and he project into her mind that two of his colleagues were in her room, screaming louder her father kept on making love to her until he saw someone by the doorway "who the fuck are you,"

"your bloody worst nightmare," jesse replied and charged into daniella's dad while massed knocking him unconscious making time for jesse to open the door so that brennan, shalimar, adam and emma to enter, emma and adam ran to daniella to see how she was doing and leaving shalimar and brennan helping jesse with the rude intruder. Shalimar kept punching him till he lost consciousness just as she was done with him brennan took over a aimed a bolt of electricity at him and finally but not least jesse punched him in the face with a massed arm breaking his nose and jaw, but the final torture came from daniella herself which surprised the team, she first used her elemental ability and did the same as brennan but the finale was using the psionic ability to manipulate the way he was feeling and making him think he himself was dressed up as his own mother but not only that he getting a beating himself from her, which made him flee sanctuary and forget the location of it.

"daniella, I need you to come to the lab just so I can check he didn't do much damage to you or the twins,"

"I'm fine and I'm pretty sure the twins are well"

"i am not taking that as a answer come with me now or a am going to have to force you to the lab,"

"alright adam i will come,"

adam escorted daniella to the lab and did the necessary tests on her and found out that she and the twins were alright but found her sugar levels down and figured she hadn't eaten much that day. After the all clear adam sent daniella to the kitchen to get something to eat and he was watching her and was pleased she actually ate something, just as daniella had finished eating emma walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw daniella take the last bite of a sandwich "see you have eaten something,"

"yeah i was feeling a bit hungry and besides adam is watching me,"

"why are you doing it just because adam said he is watching you,"

"oh nothing really, i just don't want to mess this foster placement,"

"why do you think that you are going to ruin this foster placement,"

"oh, because when ever i don't listen to the people fostering me i am back at the foster home and told i am too hard to handle."

"right,"

"i'm going to bed i am really tired,"with that daniella left the room but emma felt sadness coming from daniella and had to talk to adam.

"adam am i interrupting you,"

"of course not emma come in," emma walked into the lab and sat beside adam

"so what's the matter,"

"its danie..." before emma could finish saying daniella's name adam butted in

"what about her, is she ok,"

"yeah she is fine on the outside, but on inside i am no that sure, we were talking and she told me that she didn't want to mess up this foster placement and i can tell she isn't acting herself, she seems like she can be a real lively one but is afraid that if she lets out her real personality that we will send her back,"upon hearing that adam said "what do you think we should do,"

"adam i think we should adopt her, make her feel that she belongs somewhere and that she won't go too far to make her life a living hell if it is not already happening,"

"emma we will have to talk to the others and her if she would like it."

"ok,"

emma got up and left the lab leaving adam pondering on the thought emma just left with him, should they adopt daniella would she like to be adopted by them.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days since emma had spoken to adam about adopting daniella and adam had completely locked him self in his room thinking about adopting her. He hadn't asked shal,bren or jesse because he knew what they would be like, they would keep questioning him whether it was a good idea. When he thought that he should asked them so he called a meeting for them to discuss the opportunity.

"brennan,"

"yeah adam."

"can you please get jesse, shalimar and emma and meet me in the lab i need to ask you guys something,"

"sure thing, adam and shal and i need to tell you guys something as well,"

adam made his way to the lab to ask the others about the adoption and was there for 2 minutes before he was joined by emma and jesse.

"what do you need to talk to us about?" jesse asked as he made his way into the lab

"wait till the others come and i will tell you ," adam replied

it took another three minutes until they were joined by the others, it took a good hour and a half for them to discuss daniella and came to the conclusion that it is a god idea to adopt her,

sorry it is short 


End file.
